How To Be A Parent
by rwbybomb21
Summary: "mamma, please? Please, mamma, please?" Ruby was in a pickle, with Weiss watching and her daughter pleading. what was she to do when her kid's growing up too fast for her liking? RWBY WeissXRuby family AU


She was screwed in every metaphorical sense of the term. She should have had control over this situation, so why, now, was she being betrayed, by Weiss no less!? Weiss, her caring, if cold wife, had betrayed every sense of hope she may have ever had in this situation, for now she was staring at silver pools, not unlike her own, and red tipped hair, like her own.

She had no way out, and the only thing she could do was resist; resist the torture that she, herself, had taught the owner of silver eyes and red-tipped hair in front of her.

For now, before her, was the most soul crushing, heart destroying puppy dog face ever, but Ruby could get out of this. She had given birth to this girl, had raised her with Weiss and had taught her the ways of the puppy look, and she had a trump card that she knew would always work.

"Please? Please, mamma, please?" she had taught her too well, but Ruby had invented the puppy look, and as she glanced sideways to see her smirking wife mouth the words "now you know how I feel" she smirked to herself.

Ruby had invented this soul destroying, Grimm-stopping look, and so she knew the ways to resist it. She had the advantage here, not her daughter. Ruby leant down, stared her pouting daughter right in the eye, placed two hands upon her shoulder and simply said. "No."

Her daughter grew a slight smile, knowing she was out-matched against her own mother, and brought her face over to the icy alternative.

Weiss crumbled in an instant, and gave in straight away. It was true that Ruby had taught her daughter well in the arts of deception through puppy face, even if she was five.

"...Fine, but only if your mother says so..." Ah, clever Weiss. It seems she wasn't ready to give her everything she wanted after all, only with Ruby's consent. It was Ruby, after all, that had the Dust that swam with both her and Weiss' DNA injected into her womb, and it was her that had carried this child for nine agonizing months, and it was her who gave birth to her. Basically, anything the girl wanted to do in this house came down to Ruby's word. Her word was law to the small child.

And so, Sapphire could feel that it was, indeed, her who was screwed now, and she had no other way than to listen to what her mother said.

Ruby, as a child, was forced away from her mother by the cruel hand of the Grimm, and so she felt that if her little girl died or if anything happened to her, she would probably kill herself multiple times over.

With steeled resolve with this little fact within her head, she stared Sapphire straight in the eye, whom of which already knew what was to come, and said the single one word that she ever feared saying to this girl again, for the first time today. In over one hundred years, did she never figure that she would say to a child of her's this single word; one that could very well destroy their lives if something were to happen.

She stood back up, stared right into those eyes that she shared with her adorable- like herself- and innocent little girl.

One word, one word was all it took and that little girl couldn't believe her ears. Her mother had never said it to her before, but she thought little of it as she stared into Ruby's now tearing eyes and smiled, sprinting off outside to meet her auntie Yang and charge off somewhere for a ride on Yang's bike.

Weiss couldn't believe her ears when Ruby said 'yes'. She never had said yes to anything her daughter asked to do, which was what made her proud. It was as if, after their marriage, Ruby became the strong one, the one to always look the other way when needed, but never give in.

So now, after five years of tolerance, was Ruby- the strong one- turning weak? Weiss could never understand that bond between mother and daughter, but she could tell something was amiss.

Weiss saw Ruby burst into tears and walk upstairs slowly to their shared room. Her head was slumped, as if defeated, her back hunched over, her legs dragging. She was almost dead, and Weiss had seen Ruby breakdown plenty of times before, so why was she doing it this time? She had an idea, but it was an idea that she didn't want to think of right now, considering it was an impossibility, what with their genders, and how it just wasn't the way things were supposed to go.

But it could happen...

She shook the thought from her head and charged up stairs, following Ruby as she could hear the tears and sobs and muffled screams of what the heiress- well, now the 'ruler' so to speak, of SDC- could guess were screams of frustration, but as she got closer, they were screams of pain.

"Ruby...? Are you okay?" Weiss tenderly said as she pushed the door open to reveal a sobbing Ruby, clutching the pillow her daughter made for her when she was four. Ruby turned Weiss' direction and stared into those blue eyes before crumbling into more tears and sobs. Weiss ran over and lifted her head to hers, placing Ruby's head against her chest as Ruby clutched the white jacket she always wore for steadiness and the feel of something she loved right now. After about five minutes of a clueless Weiss rubbing circles into Ruby's back and making sure she was okay through whispers and kisses to the head, Ruby calmed down.

"Weiss..." Ruby started, and before Weiss could get even an answer to show she acknowledged her being there, Ruby continued. "...She's growing up too fast."

Weiss was now suddenly realizing what Ruby meant. She had been told of Summer's untimely demise, and the little amount of time Ruby got to spend with her own mother, so it only made sense that Ruby would be fearful of her daughter growing up. Ruby wanted to spend as much time as she could with her little Sapphire, and continue to be a huntress at the same time, but it was becoming more and more difficult for her. Weiss always had a plan with her though. She could always get Ruby, if she failed at keeping the huntress job, a place at the SDC...preferably co-chairwoman. Meaning, she and Weiss would own the SDC.

"Ruby...she'll be fine."

"I know Weiss, I know...it's just...I just want to spend as much time as possible with her. she's...she's my little girl and she's g-growing up too fast." Ruby said, her voice muffled but still audible through Weiss' jacket.

"It's okay Ruby, they say time flies when you're having fun, and the fact that you already think she's growing up too fast is...well, it shows you're having fun."

"Yeah...you're right, and you've always been right." she grabbed Weiss' arm and held it close to her, their fingers lacing around each other's and they slipped down onto the bed, Ruby on the bottom and Weiss wrapped around her wife's torso.

"I know."

After ten long minutes of bliss for both of them, Ruby and Weiss fell asleep in each other's embrace, Ruby thinking just how lucky she is to have this family of her's.

Weiss just thought on how Ruby's going to react when she tells her that Yang's taking her daughter to a motorbike race...and participating in it.

But they both thought at the same time, one simple thing that harmonized with their rhythmic breathing.

'_this is what it's like to be a parent'._


End file.
